


Достоин того, чтобы сражаться за него

by Rainy_Elliot



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 05:31:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8274584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainy_Elliot/pseuds/Rainy_Elliot
Summary: Ньют возвращается с ланча и видит Германна у ног Ганнибала.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Worth Fighting For](https://archiveofourown.org/works/983567) by [killerweasel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/pseuds/killerweasel). 



> Разрешение получено.

— Я взял тебе твои любимые макароны с сыром, Германн, — Ньют вошёл в лабораторию с большим подносом в руках. — И у них сегодня было печенье! Я захватил... — он запнулся, увидев у дальней стены Ганнибала Чау, который разглядывал что-то на полу. — Ганнибал? Я думал, ты мёртв.  
И затем он увидел, на что именно смотрит Ганнибал. На распростёртого у его ног Германна.  
— О боже, что ты сделал с ним? — Ньют уронил поднос и бросился к нему через всю лабораторию. Бросив угрожающий взгляд на непрошенного гостя, он опустился на колени рядом с Германном. — Германн? Не молчи, друг. Тебе больно?  
— Я ударился ногой, когда упал, — выдавил сквозь зубы Германн. — Кто-нибудь, дайте таблетки из моего стола.  
— Которого? — Ганнибал с явно неловким видом переминался с ноги на ногу. На правой стороне лица, возле подбородка виднелся лёгкий синяк. — Тебе нужно их чем-нибудь запить?  
— Верхний ящик стола, что ближе к двери, — закрыв глаза, Германн сделал пару глубоких вдохов. — На столе стоит чай.  
— Кто-нибудь объяснит мне, что происходит? Меня не было лишь десять минут! — Ньют помог Германну сесть. — Это Ганнибал тебя так? Если да, я ему шею сверну.  
— Было бы забавно посмотреть на это, но нет, я его и пальцем не трогал, сынок, — ответил Ганнибал, роясь в столе. — Я пришёл к тебе, чтобы забрать свою чёртову туфлю. Твой приятель увидел меня, с чего-то озверел и решил, что сможет выбить мне зубы, — он достал из ящика бутылку с таблетками, встряхнул её. — Приложил меня слева. — Захватив со стола кружку с чаем, Ганнибал направился к ним. — И потом шандарахнулся об стол, видно, потерял равновесие.   
— И это не ты не выбил у него из рук трость или ещё что? — Ньют взял у него из рук таблетки и чай, передал чашку Германну и стал откручивать крышку бутылки.  
— За кого ты меня держишь, чёрт побери? — Ганнибал скрестил руки на груди. — Он ударил меня. Кстати, моя мамаша бьёт сильнее, чем ты, Док.  
Германн запил две таблетки почти остывшим чаем.   
— Он говорит правду, Ньютон. Это я попытался применить насилие, а не мистер Чау.  
Брови Ньюта взлетели на лоб.  
— Германн, ты даже жуков, что ползают в лаборатории, ненавидишь давить. С чего ты решил накостылять парню вдвое больше тебя?  
— Мне бы тоже хотелось это узнать, — Ганнибал присел на корточки рядом с Германном. — Как рука, Док? Не сломал ничего об мою физиономию? — оскалился он. — У меня голова как камень.  
— Не думаю, — Германн, вздрогнув, согнул и разогнул пальцы. — Когда вы вошли, я не узнал вас вначале. Но затем у меня в памяти всплыли обрывки того, что я видел в Дрифте. Вы выгнали Ньюта из своего убежища во время атаки кайдзю, вместо того, чтобы защитить его. И чуть не позволили ему погибнуть от кайдзю ещё раз. А теперь у вас хватает смелости являться сюда за какой-то туфлей? Я ещё в жизни не был так зол.  
По лицу Ньюта расползлась улыбка.  
— Потрясающе. Ты прям защищал мою честь.   
— Боюсь, без особого успеха, — покраснел Германн.  
Ганнибал усмехнулся, затем вновь посерьёзнел.  
— Вот тебе совет, Док. Если вновь когда-нибудь захочешь вырубить кого-то больше себя, бей тростью, а не рукой. От хорошего удара по горлу или яйцам противник согнётся, и тогда бей его со всей силы сбоку по голове. Представь, что играешь в бейсбол. И затем убирайся оттуда побыстрее.  
Повисла небольшая пауза. Германн прочистил горло.  
— Я запомню, мистер Чау, — он потёр ногу. — Отдай ему туфлю, Ньютон.  
— Ты в порядке? — Ньют окинул его взглядом. — Ты всё ещё бледный.  
— Я всегда бледный, Ньютон, — подавшись вперёд, он ласково сжал плечо Ньюта. — Таблетки начинают действовать. Со мной всё будет хорошо.  
— Я сейчас вернусь. Туфля у меня в комнате, — Ньют вскочил на ноги. — Германн, не бей его снова, пока меня не будет.  
— Я очень постараюсь, Ньютон.  
— Ты точно в порядке? — Ганнибал, крякнув, сел напротив Германна.  
— Буду, — вздохнул Германн. — Вы не шутили насчёт своей матери?  
— Думаю, кто угодно сможет ударить сильнее, — Ганнибал улыбнулся, сверкнув золотыми грилзами. — Тебе нужно уметь постоять за себя. Мир может быть весьма опасным местом, Док. В следующий раз, когда твой друг направится ко мне, иди с ним. Я научу тебя паре приёмов.  
Германн с подозрением посмотрел на него.  
— Не поймите превратно, но с чего такая щедрость?  
— Тебе хватило духу напасть на меня. Такого со мной уже давно не случалось. Обычно никто даже не помышляет идти против меня.  
Германн почувствовал гордость.  
— Я подумаю над вашим предложением.  
В лабораторию вбежал Ньют, держа над головой огромную туфлю, и оба подняли взгляд на него.   
— Нашёл! — помахал он туфлей. — Когда я смогу посмотреть на урожай с последнего кайдзю?  
— Дай мне неделю, сынок, — Ганнибал поднялся на ноги. Провёл пальцами по металлу туфли, которую ему вручил Ньют. — Я буду на связи. Береги себя, Док.  
Ньют сел рядом с Германном, так, что их плечи соприкасались.   
— Поверить не могу, что ты врезал Ганнибалу. Чума просто.  
— Я тоже не могу в это поверить, — Германн положил ему голову на плечо. — Видел бы ты его лицо.  
— Пошли к нам? Я знаю, что тебя от таблеток всегда клонит в сон, — Ньют запустил пальцы в его волосы.  
— Пока всё в порядке, — Германн закрыл глаза. — Продолжай, Ньютон. Мне нравится.  
— Как скажешь, мой рыцарь в сверкающих доспехах.


End file.
